<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стив, очнись! by Ildre_Auskaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335016">Стив, очнись!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite'>Ildre_Auskaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то с силой потряс его за плечо, а когда это не помогло, со всей дури залепил Стиву пощечину. Щеку ошпарило болью, а в нос ударил резкий запах. Спасаясь от этой вони, он сделал над собой усилие и вынырнул из забытья, но тут же закашлялся. А когда отдышался, испуганно заозирался вокруг, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стив, очнись!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Аурелиано.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Стив! Стив!</p><p>Кажется, или его действительно окликнули? Голос доносился, будто сквозь толстое ватное одеяло. Уже утро? Будильник вроде еще не звонил...</p><p>— Стив! — кто-то настойчиво его звал. </p><p>— Мам, еще пять минут, — пробурчал Стив. </p><p>Он никак не мог нащупать подушку, наверное, уронил ее с кровати во сне, и вместо этого закрыл лицо руками, чтобы защитить глаза от яркого солнца. </p><p>— Стив, очнись!</p><p>— Зрачки на свет вроде реагируют.</p><p>— Харрингтон! </p><p>Кто-то с силой потряс его за плечо, а когда это не помогло, со всей дури залепил Стиву пощечину. Щеку ошпарило болью, а в нос ударил резкий тошнотворный запах. Спасаясь от этой вони, он сделал над собой усилие и вынырнул из забытья, но тут же закашлялся. А когда отдышался, испуганно заозирался вокруг, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. </p><p>Стив лежал на полу. Вокруг него столпилась детвора. Свет, который он принял за утреннее солнце, оказался карманным фонариком. Сбоку сидел Дастин и с сосредоточенным лицом держал его за запястье. Кажется, считал пульс. </p><p>Прямо над ним нависало испуганное лицо Нэнси. Бледная, с искусанными губами, она выглядела измученной, но в глазах у нее явственно проступало облегчение.</p><p>— Стив, ты живой! — Нэнси чуть не плакала. — Господи, ты так нас напугал!</p><p>Стив удивленно моргнул и попытался приподняться на локтях, но тут же рухнул обратно, как мешок с песком. Сил не было. Все тело болело, будто его переехал грузовик, кости ломило, как при гриппе, а зрение то и дело уплывало, стоило ему хоть немного сосредоточиться. Поэтому он бросил эту затею. </p><p>— Я же говорил: сработает! — раздался хрипловатый возглас над ухом.</p><p>Стив повернул голову и обнаружил рядом с собой стоящего на одном колене Билли Харгроува. Рукав у рубашки оторван, лицо и грудь мокрые, на лбу кровоточит ссадина, но глаза смотрели весело и задиристо. </p><p>— С добрым утром, солнышко, — он издевательски подмигнул Стиву и перевел взгляд на Нэнси. Яркие, четко очерченные губы тут же сложились в кривую ухмылку.</p><p>— Ну что, принцесса, чья взяла? Будешь и дальше спорить или доверишь дело профессионалу? — спросил Билли и помахал зажатым в руке клочком ваты. Повеяло нашатырем. Теперь Стив узнал этот запах.</p><p>Нэнси отвела глаза в сторону. </p><p>— Затея с самого начала была дурацкая, и ты знаешь это не хуже меня, Харгроув.</p><p>— Победителей не судят, — довольно осклабился он и тут же, поморщившись, коснулся пореза у линии роста волос. — Эй, вы, говнюки, раз уж Харрингтон больше не при смерти, кто-нибудь принесет мне спирт?</p><p>— Зачем тебе спирт? — подозрительно спросил Дастин.</p><p>— Как зачем? — Билли приподнял брови. — Пить конечно. Зачем же еще?</p><p>Дастин удивленно моргнул, и в следующий миг Билли взорвался:</p><p>— Живо! Пошевеливайтесь, ну!</p><p>Дети отпрянули, будто на них зарычал рассерженный демогоргон, и резко засуетились. Через мгновение Уилл уже протягивал Билли аптечку. Остальные толпились неподалеку, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и явно не знали, чем бы себя занять.</p><p>Неуклюже повернувшись, Билли плюхнулся на задницу, встряхнул пузырек и приложил к разбитому лбу ватный тампон, смоченный спиртом. Лицо тут же скривилось от боли. Он дернулся и зашипел, а затем снова повисла тишина. </p><p>— Эй, красавчик!</p><p>Билли потыкал в бок Стива мыском ботинка. Не больно, но ощутимо. Стив перевел на него взгляд. Харгроув сидел, привалившись спиной к стене. Веки сомкнуты, на них проступили голубые прожилки. Ресницы едва заметно подрагивали. Лицо казалось усталым и измученным.</p><p>— М-м-м? — сил говорить не было.</p><p>— Принцесса права, — сказал Билли, не открывая глаза. — Ты напугал нас всех до усрачки. Не делай так больше, слышишь?</p><p>— А то что? — улыбнулся Стив одними губами и тут же пожалел об этом. Из треснувшей корочки тут же засочилась сукровица.</p><p>— А то ноги переломаю, — пообещал Билли. </p><p>Но Стив ему не поверил.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>